Maybe tonight will be the night
by Keza22
Summary: When Naruto is given a special mission on halloween, he doesn't realise that he will slowly get ever closer to Hinata in the process...A NaruHina oneshot.


Kakashi comes to tell his squad about the mission. 

"Hello team 7-" 

"YOU ARE LATE SENSEI!" cries Naruto. "AGAIN! BELIEVE IT-" 

"Look, do you want the mission?" says Kakashi, feeling slightly guilty. "I have a feeling you'll like this one, Naruto - it's juuuust for you!"

Sasuke and Sakura give Kakashi a confused look. "What about us...?" asked Sakura, looking jealously in Naruto's direction. Kakashi sighs.

"Sakura, Sasuke! Go home, this mission doesn't include you. It's a secret mission."  
So they drag themselves back home, talking about how unfair it is. Then Naruto leans closer to Kakashi, beaming.

"Ahhh...so you've finally realized my superiour-ness to the other two! Go on, whisper it!" Says Naruto.

"Tomorrow it is halloween. Four teams will be chosen to go out into the woods, and camp there for the night. Naruto, I want you to scare Sasuke in this time. And any other people, who you want to scare just for fun." 

"Sasuke?"

"Yes,the seemingly "un-scare-able Sasuke Uchiha," says Kakashi. Naruto screws up his face.

"Whats the point in that?" He says, thinking that Kakashi had set the mission as a trap of some kind. After all... that look in his eye is veeery suspicious...

"Why? It's just a bit of fun! I thought you liked playing pranks on people. Oh- did I forget to mention? If you complete the mission, you get a weeks supply of Ramen, all paid for by me," Kakashi smiles. Naruto couldn't resist.

"YEAH! How easy! I can do this - believe it!" 

The next day passed quickly, Naruto couldn't wait to see who he would be scaring that night...

Then at about 8pm, he met up with everyone in the middle of a forest, outside the tent they would all be sleeping in. There was Sakura, Sasuke... Kiba, Hinata and Shino... Ino, Shikamaru and Choji... then suprisingly, Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten! If he had known Lee would be there then he would have bought a paper bag for him to put over his head..."Ok people! Since there are no adults here to tell us what to do, I'll be the leader since I am the oldest!" Says Tenten, standing high up on a tree branch. Ino growls. 

"But I should be the leader!" she yaps. Tenten smirks.

"I'm a whole year older than you, Ino. Your just a silly little girl to me."

"Grrr! I'll make you eat those words!" Cries Ino, and she runs at Tenten. But in return she kicks Ino hard in the stomach and sends her flying through the air and into a tree. Then she throws a Kunai knife at Ino and it keeps ther hanging by her shirt to the tree. Deadly accurate...

"That should keep her busy for a while. Any other objections?"  
Everyone shakes their heads in fear and she nods. "Good, then Naruto and Hinata - you go get the fire-wood!"

"This is my chance to get my first scare of the night (for fun) and it doesn't even need to be dark to scare Hinata..." Naruto thinks to himself, and they both set out into the forest.

It is silent for a while, then Naruto says: "Hey, Hinata. I heard that on halloween, ghosts of all the Ninja's that have died come out and haunt the innocent..." 

"O-ok."

Naruto blinks. She just had her normal shy voice on, not a trace of fear in it. "First- they split you in half, then they feed on your flesh..." He says. She's still not flinching. "Then they... JUMP ON YOU LIKE THIS!"

He jumps on her, trying to make her scream with fear and shock, but she takes it as a hug, goes red and faints. "Eeeeh...Hinata? You can wake up now...it wasn't supposed to be that scary..."

So Naruto lifts her on to his back and walks back to camp, having "scared" Hinata. Kiba runs up to Naruto when he gets back and lifts Hinata into a bed inside a tent that he had kindly made for her. He'd kinda guessed that she would faint...

Naruto sits with Hinata for a while, aimlessly...just waiting for her to wake up. He thinks about how he is going to scare Sasuke... or find out what scares him...but when he stops thinking he finds himself stroking Hinata's hair absent-mindedly. Neji comes in before he has time to stop. He pulls a face.

"Ahem... thats...my cousin you are stroking..."

"Ewww...yeah, right!" Naruto says, taking his hand of Hinata's head as if she had burnt his hand. Neji sighs, calling Naruto an idiot before walking out and sitting outside.  
"Hmph! Neji! He reminds me of Sasuke! Doesn't he remember that I beat him in the chunin exam!?" Naruto grunts and Hinata wakes up. Seeing Naruto, she immediatly blushes and turns away from him.

"I-I'm sorry about Neji, N-naruto..."

"Nah, don't be Hinata. It's not your fault that I hate him. I'm going now," He says, thinking: 'I must care Sasuke or I'll never get that Ramen!' But Hinata stops him. 

"Please s-stay here, Naruto."

Naruto blinks. "Well, ok then. I suppose..." He lies down next to her and closes his eyes thinking: 'oh well, the mission can wait 'till later...'

It soon get's dark and everyone except Naruto and Hinata sit around the camp fire roasting marshmallows. Sasuke and Neji take themselves to one side, saying that they "Don't like Marsh-mallows and would rather fight than sit around a camp fire relaxing."

"What a drag..." says Shikamaru, sitting next to Kiba. "This is boring..."

Kiba looks at him and grins. "Why don't we make this a little more interesting then? Let's sing some camp fire songs!"

"There he goes..." everyone sighs. Kiba starts singing and everyone covers their ears... 

"Dude, you sound like a dog getting strangled. What a draaaag..." Shikamaru says and Kiba growls.

"You'll be singing like a strangled dog in a minute!"

But then a strange sound interupts their argument. A howling sound...everyone looks at Kiba."What? It wasn't me!" He laughs. But then he realises. "But if it wasn't me... then who was it?"

The trees rustle and everyone gets up, ready to fight whoever or whatever is behind them. Tenten comes to the front of everyone, a kunai knife in her hand.

"I don't care what you are, but you are going down!" she says, throwing it. They all wait for a scream but instead, Tenten screams and falls over.

"Tenten!" Cries Rock Lee, coming over to her and catching her. He looks at her leg and gasps. The kunai knife had been thrown back at her so fast that nobody had seen it happen! He pulls the knife out of her leg cautiously "Ghosts! RUUUN!" He shouts, falling on his bad leg. "Ouch!"

"Run you moron! And let go of me!" says Tenten, getting up and helping Lee to run away from whatever had made the noise. but she falls back down again, because of the wound the knife had left in her leg. Neji walks over to his two helpless team-mates an helps them run to find a place to hide, cursing them for slowing him down. 

By this time, everyone had ran away and the woods had fallen silent once again. They had forgotten about Naruto and Hinata...

"N-Naruto?" says Hinata, shaking him. It is now pitch black outside and the sun is no-where to be seen. Naruto had fallen asleep by Hinata's side, and she had by his. How they slept through all that chaos outside - I don't know. But it was probably because they felt so secure and comfortable with eachother... 

Naruto wakes up and yawns, stretching. "Oh, hey Hinata. Heh, I must have dozed off...what is it?"

"Um...everyone left and I can't find them anywhere... Kiba left his dog Akamaru, and that isn't normal for him..." she says, holding Akamaru in her arms. Her eyes go watery. "N-Naruto...w-what if something terrible happened to them?"

"Don't worry Hinata, we'll find them, Believe it!" He says, grinning. 'We better, coz I still need to scare Sasuke' he thinks, glancing out of the tent.

'Yay! I'm alone with Naruto!' thinks Hinata. 'I will not faint again...I can't miss this opportunity to tell him that I-'

"-Hey, so when are we going to start looking for them?" says Naruto, climbing out of his sleeping bag.

"Um! Right! O-ok! Let's g-go now!" says Hinata, gazing at Naruto. 'I've waited for the night Naruto would say he wanted to be with me and return my feelings. He has never been so handsome, caring or protective...maybe this will be that night...' she thinks, crawling out of the tent and feeling the moist earth on her hands. The stars are so bright...they light up Naruto's face and put twinkles in his eyes...she looks away from him and thinks; 'No, that would be to good to be true...' 

They set off with Akamaru close by, trying to find a sign of the others. Hinata spots a footprint made by Shino, then quickly covers it up so that Naruto wouldn't be able to find it. After all, she wants them both to be alone for as long as possible. She likes it this way... 

"N-Naruto...?" she stammers, as they come to a clearing in the forest. "What is your f-favorite kind of flower?"

"Hmmm...roses I guess." He says. 'Roses mean love!' Thinks Hinata.  
"

Oh, um... I like roses too... I like white and coral colored roses together. Th-they are nice to look at..." Says Hinata. By saying this though, she was actually speaking a special language that Naruto would not be able to understand. This combination of flowers that she said were her favorite mean: "You're heavenly and I desire you." 

Naruto agreed and said that he liked this combination of rose colors too.

"But...I don't think about roses much...flowers are girls things," mumbles Naruto. 

'He says that, but he doesn't mean it...' thinks Hinata. But just then, there is a rustling in the bushes.

"Get behind me, Hinata!" shouts Naruto, so she does as he says. He is about to throw a kunai knife at whatever was hiding there as Tenten had, but then Hinata stops him.

"Byakugan!" she says, using her ability to see through the bushes. She nods and jumps at the thing.

"Hinata!" cries Naruto, going in after her. He finds her sitting on a genin from the village hidden in the mist to hold him down, then she kicks him so hard that it breaks his jaw and ties him to a tree. He was extremely fast, but Hinata had the element of suprise on her side. Naruto stands there, so shocked that he can't speak...

Hinata sees his expression and giggles nervously. "I've been training."

They continue walking through the forest. Naruto is still silent. He can't believe how much stronger Hinata has become since the chunin exams...

"Hinata," He finally says, turning to her. "You were so good back there...and I...well...hmmm..." Hinata bites her nails, glancing at Naruto. "Hinata, you impressed me."

"But y-you impress me all the time N-Naruto..." She stammers. Then she covers her mouth and blushes. "No! W-what I mean is- ummm, you are cute!" She puts her head in her hands. "NO! WAIT! I mean-"

Naruto stops walking and takes her hands. "It's ok Hinata, don't get yourself in a state...I think you are cute too..."

Hinata had to stop herself from fainting by thinking: 'He didn't just say that, Hinata, you are hearing things...' She looks up. "D-don't say things like that N-Naruto..."

But then Naruto smiles and says: "I'm telling the truth, Hinata, believe it!"  
He notices her going dizzy and falling so he catches her. "Why don't we take a break and sit down for a bit?"

So there they sit, on top of a hill, at the edge of the forest on the night of halloween. They feel...complete together. Hinata starts feel a bit more comfortable with Naruto and begins to talk to him a bit more.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Naruto? The night sky on halloween..." She says, feeling the wind on her face. It is kind of cold but being with Naruto makes it all worth-while.

"Yeah," he says. "Hm? Are you cold Hinata? Here," he says, putting his arms around her, making her blush again. The Nine-tailed foxes' aura comes around Naruto, making him and Hinata warm...

"Thankyou, N-Naruto..." she says, hugging him back. Wow, record. She hasn't fainted.  
Then they saw a flashlight shining from the bottom of the hill...

"It's Sasuke..." Hinata sighs, using her Byakugan ability. Then Naruto suddenly gets an idea.

"Umm...Hinata...erm...I really..." without warning, he pulls her into a kiss just as Sasuke appears at the top of the hill.

"EYAAAAAAAH!" Sasuke screams, and runs off down the hill, tripping on his way and landing face first into a puddle. To make things better, Naruto's shadow clone had recorded it all on his video camcorder - just Sasuke screaming, not him kissing Hinata. He lets go of Hinata just as Kiba appears.

"Hinata! We were worried sick! Akamaru came and told me that you were here so I-...Hinata? Whats wrong...?"

She is staring at Naruto, wondering if he actually meant what he did... then, as usual, she fainted.

When everyone had gets back to camp, Ino chucks a bucket of water over Hinata's head and she wakes up thinking all that has just happened between her falling asleep with Naruto and now, has just been a dream. Of course; it wasn't, but anyway.

The rest of the night was fun, everyone stayed up telling scary stories...there was a "truth or dare" game - (Sakura ended up kissing Rock Lee as a dare...) and then Kiba sang one last song, to finish off the night. The song was: "Chasing cars" By Snow Patrol. Hinata was probable the only one listening, but as Kiba sang the words: 

"I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel  
Those three words  
Are said too much   
They're not enough"  
And:  
"I need your grace   
To remind me  
To find my own" 

She looked at Naruto, longing for that "dream" to have lasted forever...

The next day when everyone has gone home, Sasuke walks up to Naruto at the Ramen bar to ask him about Hinata but Naruto growls and says; "If you DARE tell anyone that happened, then I'll tell everyone that you kissed Sakura last Christmas!" 

...dun dun duuuuuh!


End file.
